The Hidden Ones: The First Found
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: Andromeda Michaels, a girl with a secret even she doesn't know is thrown into the world of Shadowhunters. A battle is coming and she may just be the key to winning but she is not alone in her fate, she is simply The First to be Found. (I suck at summaries, read it anyway?:L)
1. Chapter 1

Andromeda Michaels sat in the dimly lit garage, her feet propped up on an upturned bucket and a book lay open on her lap. Across from her, three guys practiced - horribly - with musical instruments. One of the guys - the drummer, Eric - kept looking over at her and smiling, the two were sort of dating but it was nothing serious. She looked up briefly as the garage door opened, warm sunlight pouring in, two figures entered, a boy that Andromeda had met twice before named Simon, they hadn't talked much, he seemed nice but she tended to feel a little uneasy when he was around. The girl with him was new, but Andromeda guessed this was the much talked about Clary. She gave the pair a quick glance then returned her interest to her book.

* * *

Clary Fray had witnessed many of her best friends band practices, though recently they had both been quite absent from their mundane lives.

"Hey guys," Simon said as he began to set up his guitar, his skin looked paler than usual - even for a vampire - and Clary wondered when he'd last had blood. She hoped he wasn't putting it off too long. The boys replied with their own greetings but the girl in the corner stayed silent, "Who's the girl?" Clary inquired quietly to her friend, looking over to the girl, her eyes were hidden by long, dark strands of black hair. It reminded her of the Lightwoods and she smiled a little, "Oh," Simon said following Clary's gaze, "That's Eric's latest great love," he told her, then louder he talked directly to the girl, "Hey Andy." He said with a little wave. The girl looked up and Clary saw that her eyes were green, like fir trees in winter surrounded by her almost snow pale skin. She smiled a little warily. "Good morning, Simon." She replied with a slight nod of her head. "Clary, nice to finally meet you." She added with a nod to her too. Her accent was British, Clary noted as she replied with her own hello.

The boys began to practice, without their singer, Jordan who was off doing werewolf things Clary assumed. She wasn't sure what the band was called this week nor was she going to enquire, she wandered slowly over to where the girl - Andy, Simon had called her - sat, for the first time Clary was curious about one of Eric's girls, she wasn't like the usual ones, wasn't all short skirts and large breasts. In fact Andy wore a lot of black, black skinny jeans, black vest top and black leather jacket, the only speck of colour in her outfit were the pair of red converse on her feet, propped up on a bucket.

"So, you're with Eric?" Clary inquired, curiosity of what was wrong with the girl getting the better of her. Andy looked up and shrugged, she cast a glance over at the drummer, "I guess," she replied. She looked back to Clary, "I was too startled when he asked me out to say no, and now I just don't have the heart to tell him that I never actually said yes." Clary nodded as if she understood but to be honest she didn't, if you didn't want to be with someone you should just tell them.

* * *

The rest of band practice went by without much conversation, that was until Andromeda noticed a strange mark on Clary's hand. The band were packing up, laughing at something someone said, Eric, Andromeda presumed. "Is that a tattoo?" She asked pointing to Clary's hand, the fiery haired girl looked a little startled, "Can I see?" She asked and Clary complied, lifting her hand towards the other girl. "It's pretty," Andromeda commented, it looked similar to a tattoo but also like a scar and Andromeda was sure that every few seconds she couldn't see it at all, she must have been tired, she concluded. The mark seemed familiar, like a language she had learnt once but now only remembered a few words of.

"It means," Andromeda hesitated for a moment, "Voyance, right?"

Clary's startled expression grew, "Yes, it does." Andromeda reached out her hand and ran a finger over the mark but before she could finish her sweep a shock of electricity ran through her with enough force to knock her back into her seat, the expression in Clary's face told her that she had felt it too.

"What was tha-?" She looked like she were about to say more but Simon interrupted her, "Ready to go, Fray?" Clary stood and the two left so quick that they never even had chance to say goodbye.

"You okay babe?" Eric asked coming towards Andromeda and snaking an arm over her shoulder, she politely shrugged him off. "I'm fine," she replied.

* * *

 _AN: So this is my first Mortal Instruments fic and I haven't actually finished the series yet so it may not be completely canon at all times but as much as my plot and knowledge entails me to be I will try. So this chapter was just a set up chapter, an introduction to get my OC near the Canon bunch. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Thank you for reading **~RainbowVeins**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean by 'electric shock'? Isabelle Lightwood asked as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, running a brush through her long black hair. Clary lay sprawled out on her friends bed, her fiery hair a halo around her as she stared up at the white ceiling.

"Just what I said," the girl replied, "This girl, Andy, could see my Voyance rune and when she went to touch it, it shocked us both, though her more than me, I think."

It was all Clary had talked about for the last three days, no one else thought it particularly interesting - it wasn't impossible for mundanes to be born with the sight - but Clary felt it was important and it kept on nagging at her. It hadn't been so much that Andy had been able to see the rune but the fact that she had been able to name it.

"Have you asked Jace what he thinks?" Isabelle asked putting her brush down and turning to look at the other girl. Clary sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"He just tells me we've more important things to worry about, with Sebastian still out there."

Isabelle nodded, "He's right." She concluded "Now c'mon, let's go before you carry on this horrendously boring conversation."

Clary laughed a little and dragged herself off the bed, still she couldn't help thinking that this was more important than the others believed.

* * *

The last few days had been particularly strange for Andromeda, she'd started to see things that certainly weren't real yet somehow felt more real than anything, like the lady who had served her in the corner shop having a green tinge to her skin, eyes like silver mirrors that distorted her own reflection and pointed ears - except she'd been perfectly normal the day before. Her dreams had also began to take a peculiar theme, she dreamt of people she didn't know with wings of varying colours and sizes and they were talking - though the words were distorted and incomprehensible - until one of the beings would look directly at her, his eyes looked like they were on fire and he would speak clearly, "Wake up, Andromeda."

Then she would do just that, she'd wake up. It didn't feel right though, like she was sleepwalking and she had been for a very long time. Andromeda felt like her life was no longer as simple as it had been before but she couldn't figure out what had changed. Perhaps, she thought to herself as she made her way to work one Saturday morning, I'm not very well? she made a note to make an appointment with her doctor. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took It out to find another text message from Eric, she'd finally told him that she didn't think their relationship was worth pursuing and he'd spent the last few days calling her and texting her, she felt kind of bad about it but from what she'd heard of his last few girlfriends, Eric bounced back fast.

Andromeda began to type out a reply, she was so engrossed in her phone that she wasn't prepared for the attack that came from behind her. Her attacker was strong and fast and before she could even attempt to fight back she was dragged down a dark back alley. Her attacker forced her against a dirty, brick wall.

"Well, I grabbed her, now what do you want me to do?" Her attacker asked, the voice was male and sounded familiar but Andromeda couldn't place it.

"I didn't think we'd get this far to be honest," A second voice, this one female replied.

"For goodness sake, Clary." The first voice spoke again and Andromeda could connect it with a face, Simon. "You asked for my help, I thought you at least had some kind of plan." His grip on her loosened and Andromeda used the opportunity to her advantage. She twisted herself out of his grip and threw a hard punch with her left hand, it squared neatly with his jaw and threw his head back. Andromeda was surprised at her own strength for a moment before she turned on her heel intending to run away only to come face to face with Clary, the were of similar height, Andromeda was perhaps an in and a half taller but even so she was outmatched by the sword that Clary held, its tip pointing directly at her heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Andromeda cried, they were obviously insane. "What do you want with me?"

"Well she sure packs her punches." Simon said and looking over her shoulder, Andromeda could see he was rubbing his jaw where a bruise appeared and disappeared in a matter of seconds. "So what are we going to do now?"

Clary watched Andromeda with her eyes narrowed, "What are you?" She demanded and Andromeda replied with a dumbstruck expression. "Some kind of Faerie perhaps?" Clary suggested, there were many types of faerie, it was possible that Andy were one she had not come across yet.

Andromeda's eyes widened, these people were crazy. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Please just put down the... Sword." It wasn't a phrase Andromeda had ever thought she'd ever say. "I don't know what this is about but I can assure you, whatever it is you're mistaken."

"Clary," Simon said, "Maybe she's right. Maybe Isabelle was right and Andy's just a mundane who has a little bit of the sight." Clary shook her head, she couldn't believe it, it just didn't feel right.

"You can see my marks, right?" Clary said and Andromeda nodded, she could see that up her bare forearm were different markings, each one meaning something different to the other. "Touch one." Clary said and Andromeda gulped. She remembered the electricity that had shocked her the last time, it had hurt. "Go on, " Clary insisted and offered the girl her arm. "Touch one."

Andromeda reached out and placed her hand gently on Clary's wrist where two of the black marks were imprinted. For a moment nothing happened, then a shock bigger than the last ran through Andromeda's veins, it made her feel quite faint and she swayed on her feet a little. Clary pulled back, a burn from the shock appeared on her wrist. Simon looked at Clary with worry and was about voice his worry when Andy collapsed.

"Clary, what happened?" Simon asked and Clary shook her head.

"We need to get her to the institute." Clary said, Simon nodded and lifted the girl from the ground. She did not stir. Clary's mistrust of Andromeda had changed to worry for when the shock had past through the two a vision of scene had appeared in her mind, Angels stood around talking, each one more distressed than the last but their voices were inaudible, except for the last three, an angel with eyes of fire spoke clearly and firmly, "Wake up, Andromeda."

It was a strange feeling, of witnessing something that she shouldn't have seen but only one question would come to her mind, "Simon, what's Andy short for?"

Simon shrugged, "Andromeda, I think." He replied, he hadn't had much of a chance to get to know her since she barely spoke two words to him at band practices, though he remembered Eric mentioning it once he was sure. "Why?"

Clary shrugged, "No reason." She replied.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading my second chapter, I hope you liked. Please leave a review so I can understand how my readers are feeling about things? **~RainbowVeins**_


End file.
